


3 Amigos

by akanyanen



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Body shots and I do not know why this happened. Reposting.





	3 Amigos

Uchi doesn't even bother waiting for the rim of the crystal glass to make it to Ryo's lips.

"Let me and Kame-chan do body shots off of you," Uchi demands, already sliding a hand under Ryo's black T-shirt. 

Ryo won't need to be drunk to say yes to this. Not that he'd ever say, or has ever seriously said, 'no' to most of the sexual advances Uchi makes anyways. 

Kame watches from the side not saying anything, his eyes stuck on Ryo's toned stomach as it is exposed inch by inch.

"What if I said no?" Ryo asks dryly. Even as he says it, he's still letting Uchi maneuver him up onto Kame's bar. He thought Jin was lying out of his ass when he said it was an actual, proper bar. Because, seriously, what kind of alcoholic needs one in their apartment?

Ryo isn't complaining though, he gets free drinks out of it. 

Ryo almost wishes he brought some of the tequila he brought back from that Mexico trip he barely remembers he went on with Jin. It's a testament to how good the stuff is—or how much of a bad influence Jin is--that he doesn't remember anything past stepping into the bar on the first day there. 

Tequila is Uchi's favorite for body shots and when it is his favorite, he's that much more enthusiastic. When he's enthusiastic—the end result is usually to Ryo's liking.

That might also be one of the reasons why Ryo bought so much tequila back with him—not that he'd ever admit to that one, though.

Kame pulls out a bottle from his own collection, running long fingers up the neck. All while Uchi pushes down on Ryo's hips and invades his mouth with his tongue, kissing him so hard it makes Ryo's head spin and Kame's tongue darts out to wet his lips—like he wants Uchi to do the same to him. 

Ryo's breath hitches when Uchi's mouth trails down his jaw, and stops at his neck, not hard enough to leave a mark but with just a hint of teeth that has Ryo going from slightly interested to almost fully erect in seconds. It doesn't help that Kame is up by his head now, resting a hand on Ryo's shoulder and pushing a lemon wedge into Ryo's mouth using his own. Their lips barely touch; Kame doesn't linger, grabbing Uchi's hand and licking the back of it lewdly so that the salt will stick.

Ryo, surprised by Uchi's hand rubbing over the front of his jeans, bites down on the lemon wedge and is assaulted by the sour liquid dripping over his tongue, grimacing and hoping Uchi will hurry the fuck up. 

His stomach quivers when he hears the cap of the tequila bottle being unscrewed, Kame slides up behind Uchi. Ryo meets his eyes over Uchi's head, the way Kame's staring at him makes him squirm, his hips pressing up against Uchi's lax hand. 

The liquid is lukewarm against his belly as Kame pours it, immediately followed by Uchi's mouth, hot in comparison against his skin as he sucks the tequila up as fast as he can. A few seconds later, Uchi's mouth is against his and Ryo can taste the tequila on him as he takes the lemon biting down on it before spitting it out. 

"Kame-chan's turn," Uchi's voice is deeper than normal when he whispers against Ryo's ear and it has Ryo biting his lip in anticipation. 

Kame's observant, picking up quickly on where Ryo likes to be touched. Uchi is also a loudmouth and has probably discussed all of Ryo's weird fetishes with Kame. 

Kame's fingers rub lightly over his collarbone and Ryo can hear the splash of alcohol in the bottle; he just breathes through his nose. Ryo accepts the wedge of lemon Uchi offers as he simultaneously manages to undo the button of Ryo's jeans and waits, eyes closed. Uchi pours more alcohol over his stomach and is immediately followed by Kame's mouth and loud slurping noises, then Kame's taking the lemon out of his mouth. 

Ryo thinks, absently that Kame could definitely rival Uchi in terms of lewdness—it isn't remotely close to a complaint though. 

Ryo grunts when Kame's hand fists in his hair as he tongue pushes into his mouth, just the right amount of roughness that Ryo likes—Uchi likes watching them kiss and has no problem telling them both, his voice pitched just right. 

It's something like torture, Ryo thinks breathing heavily when they pull away to do another round of shots. This time Uchi pushes Ryo's jeans halfway down his hips, licking up the alcohol as Kame slowly pours it over his lower belly. The majority of it is lost to the top of the table, but it's worth it, Ryo thinks, as Uchi's mouth moves across his skin. Uchi's tongue lingers against the sharp lines by his hips, even though there isn't tequila there anymore. 

When there's another splash of alcohol, and Kame joins Uchi, Ryo can't do anything to prevent a moan from slipping out. 

Then they're kissing, loud and obnoxious, hands fisting in Ryo's clothes, as they make out over him. It's okay, for a little while, and even though Ryo isn't really the jealous type he doesn't like being ignored. 

"Still here," Ryo deadpans, leaning up on his elbows. Ignoring the way his cock twitches when Uchi moans into Kame's mouth. 

"Obviously," Kame says, breathing heavily—it's probably the first time Ryo's seen him not in control. 

"Ryo-chan gets impatient," Uchi explains needlessly, and Ryo snorts in disbelief because Uchi is a total hypocrite. 

"Three more rounds and I'll let you fuck me," Uchi promises against Ryo's lips, grinning, pleased with himself, when Ryo's breath hitches. 

It's really more like five rounds. Both of them getting progressively slower and sloppy, wasting good tequila, as the alcohol takes effect. 

"Bed, now," Kame slurs, pulling off Uchi's shirt and meeting Ryo's hot gaze. 

Ryo doesn't argue, stripping off his own jeans—tequila soaked into the waistband—as he helps Kame keep Uchi from knocking into things. Ryo being the only one sober (he balks at the unfairness of that) tries to take control of the situation, having Kame suck Uchi off while he presses lube slicked fingers into Uchi one by one. Once he has Uchi shuddering underneath him and pushing back against three fingers wantonly, Ryo pulls at him until he's kneeling. 

It isn't anything like Ryo imagined it would be, but when he finally pushes in and Uchi moans long and low, Ryo thinks it is even better. Kame sits up and Uchi turns toward him, beckoning him to scoot up towards the head of the bed. Kame doesn't hesitate and quickly feeds Uchi his cock, hand lightly cupping Uchi's jaw as he sucks him down. 

Ryo's hands curve over Uchi's hips as he pulls back, catching Kame's gaze and smirking slightly before he abruptly snaps his hips, thrusting back in harshly—the force rocking Uchi forward, his moan muffled. Kame's harsh exhale makes Ryo want to experiment, see what it'll take to make him let go and moan unabashedly. 

Ryo's fingers will probably leave marks on Uchi's hips, but Uchi is too busy moving back and forth between the two of them to notice. Ryo figures Uchi will bring it up when he notices tomorrow or whenever he feels like whining—not that Ryo really cares, he sort of likes seeing the evidence on Uchi's skin, a reminder of the night before. He wishes he could do it more often: fuck Uchi without worrying about leaving strange marks that will have people asking questions, but doing that would only lead to trouble with their line of work. 

Ryo rolls his hips, changing angles slightly, until he feels Uchi start to tremble under his touch—working his hips faster as Uchi works his mouth over Kame, his hands tightening in Uchi's hair while he bites his lip; looking like he is about ready to come. 

Ryo focuses on keeping the same angle, jerking Uchi's hips towards him as he pushes in hard; the result has Uchi's body shaking and pushing back to meet Ryo's subsequent thrusts. 

"Ryo," Kame grunts, his voice strained, "pull him off." 

It must make getting head that much better, Ryo muses, the noises Uchi's making vibrating over Kame's cock. That and the fact that with the rough way Ryo's thrusting in, it has him sliding forward too—it doesn't seem like Uchi minds much, not with the constant stream of noises he's making—and it doesn't seem like Kame minds either with the way his breath is coming out in choked gasps. 

Ryo doesn't mind listening to other people's suggestions, especially when his hand around Uchi's cock has him rocking back and forth even more enthusiastically between the two of them. Ryo grunts when Uchi tightens around him unexpectedly coming when Ryo's fingers brush over the tip just right and it's like it sets off a chain reaction. Uchi's muffled moan seems to push Kame over the edge too, his own soft grunt joining Ryo's sigh as he feels his orgasm rush over him. 

Uchi lets Kame fall from his lips, swallowing and then running his tongue over his lips, red and swollen. Ryo slowly pulls out, muscles still trembling. 

"Wow," Uchi mumbles as he collapses forward into Kame's 600 thread count pillows. 

The bed dips when Kame slides off of it, disappearing for a minute before coming back into the room. Uchi is almost passed out and Ryo is lying on his back and blinking up at the ceiling, fighting off sleep. He's vaguely aware of a cool cloth running over his stomach before he passes out. 

 

"Fuck, I hurt," Uchi whines in the morning and clutches at his head. Kame attempts to stand up but stumbles and quickly retreats back to bed. 

Ryo sighs; he supposes he'll have to take care of the two brats.


End file.
